


Doubleknot

by valisi



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week 2017, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: Day 6: OmegaverseWhen two Alphas smell each other too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minxiebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/gifts).



When the carriage pulled to a stop in front of The Amaranth, Erwin opened the door and leaned out, looking at the building. He hadn't had a reason to be in Stohess since he joined the military when he was 12. Erwin smiled at the sight of the building that his father had admired so much. It still looked well kept, and he felt good to be within the walls of Sina again. Bitter sweet home.

Erwin grabbed his suitcase, paid the carriage driver, and went inside of the inn. When he approached the front desk, the elderly owners of the inn smiled at him, until they saw the wings on his chest. Then, they looked concerned. The last expedition had included almost a record breaking amount of casualties, and the rumors spread faster through the walls than fire. Survey Corps soldiers had death wishes. Survey Corps soldiers were reckless, on and off the battlefield. And Erwin knew the depth of that bad reputation when the elderly woman stood from her seat behind the front desk and left to go to the kitchen. Erwin gritted his teeth for a moment, before he caught himself. It was important to seem pleasant. 

Erwin stopped at the front desk and set his suitcase down on the floor. 

“Good morning,” Erwin said cheerfully, with the best smile he could muster. 

“Good morning,” the elderly man said. “Do you need directions?” 

“No, I'd like a room and meals for the next four nights please,” Erwin said. The old man frowned deeply. Erwin smiled wider because the people of Sina hadn't changed at all in almost a decade. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket. In Sina, money was the loudest voice, second only to the king, who almost never spoke anyway.

“It's ninety-nine a night,” the old man said without hiding a drop of his contempt. Erwin laughed lightly before counting out the bills for four nights, even adding extra. He had basically hoarded the money since he was fifteen. Some soldiers sent money home, but the headquarters was Erwin's home. Money meant little to him until it served a purpose. He put the money out on the counter, making sure that it was all spread out so the old man could count it on sight. 

“That must be a military discount,” Erwin said lightly. It was overpriced, and he knew it. If they were farther into Sina, it would have been reasonable, but Stohess was not that expensive. 

The old man's temperament changed instantly. 

“Oh, my! It is!” he said with a laugh in his own voice. “My name is Alaric Schultz . Welcome to The Amaranth.” 

“My name is Erwin Smith. May I have a room that's more isolated, Mr. Schultz? I'm looking forward to some quiet.” 

“Of course,” Mr. Schutlz said. 

Erwin followed Mr. Schultz upstairs to a room that was in the far corner of the building. When Mr. Schultz opened the door to the room, Erwin stepped in and looked around. It was a nice room, small but the bed was much bigger than the one in the barracks. There was a small table, with a cloth, ashtray, flowers, an ashtray, two drinking glasses, and two chairs. 

“There's a private water closet in this room,” Mr. Schultz said. 

“Perfect,” Erwin said. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Lunch is at noon. Dinner is at sunset,” Mr. Schultz said as he began walking towards the door. “Let us know if we can get you anything.” 

Erwin didn't respond. He simply watched while Mr. Schultz closed the door, and he set his suitcase near the small table. Then, he crossed the room and reached for the doorknob. Erwin locked the door and felt the relief seep through his muscles when he heard the lock slip into place. Perfect privacy.

For the next three days, he could have absolute privacy, which he had not had since he was seven, and he would have the peace and quiet he needed to work on the formation. He didn't have a name for it yet, but he had daydreamed about it for about six months. There was never enough time to draw it out, or invent the strategies to go with it, but he felt good about it. Erwin could feel that it would help bring more soldiers home if he could just have the time to plan it out and prove its worth to the Commander. 

Erwin walked away from the door, sat down at the little table, and opened his suitcase, pulling out the paper and pens that he had packed. He set to work immediately.

Two days later, Erwin was still working on the formation. He had left the room to eat, but he hadn't left for anything else. When he had planned the trip a few months prior, he had intended to explore Stohess and observe what had changed, but he had been completely absorbed by the work. The formation was coming together, and creating strategies for it proved to be even easier than he expected. It was so easy to create the strategies that he began to start a rough budget estimation for the all of the flares that they would have to provide for the soldiers. 

The knock on the door ripped Erwin out of his own world, and he lifted his eyes from the table, looking around at the room. He had almost forgotten where he was. Erwin's eyebrows furrowed while he stood from his chair and walked over to the door. 

When Erwin opened the door, he smiled. Mike was standing there, holding two bottles of whiskey and a sack. 

“Hello, Mike” Erwin said. “Please come in.” Erwin stepped back and let Mike into the room. Mike inhaled a few times quickly, and Erwin went back over to the table and leaned over his paper. He had been in the middle of adding some figures, and he wanted to write down the sum while it was fresh in his mind. “Thank you for coming, but I hope you didn't go to any trouble.” Mike walked over to the table and set both of the bottles down. Erwin frowned when he inhaled. Mike smelled differently than Erwin remembered. Not bad. Just different. Quickly, he wrote the sum down and turned to look at Mike again. 

“You're working?” Mike asked. Erwin nodded with a smile. He lifted one of the papers and showed Mike. 

“It's the formation that I've been telling you about,” Erwin said. 

“I thought this was a birthday vacation,” Mike said. Erwin put the paper back down on the table and looked up at him. 

“It is,” Erwin said. Mike shook his head before he walked around the table to sit in one of the plush chairs. 

“Let's have a glass,” Mike said. 

“It's barely past lunch, Mike.” 

“I'm in a rut,” Mike said, frustrated. 

“Oh,” Erwin said before sitting down. Erwin opened one of the bottles of whiskey and poured both of them a glass. Mike picked up his glass. 

“Happy birthday, Erwin.” 

“Thank you, Mike.” They clinked their glasses together before drinking. Erwin sat back in his chair and relaxed, enjoying the taste of the liquor. It had a nice, smooth flavor. Mike had good taste. After another swallow, Erwin set his glass down. “What's in the sack?” 

“Cigarettes,” Mike said. 

“Civilian cigarettes? I didn't know you had so much money,” Erwin said lightly. Mike grinned at that. 

“Have one. It might help me ignore the five omegas downstairs,” Mike said. Erwin nodded and picked up the sack. There were two tins of cigarettes and plenty of matches. When Erwin lit the cigarette, he exhaled towards Mike. Mike cringed at the smoke, but there was a flash of relief in his eyes too. 

“When did it start?” Erwin asked. 

“On my way up here,” Mike said. Erwin shook his head. Ruts always seemed to happen during the most inconvenient times. Erwin dragged on his cigarette again, but there was still a hint of Mike's smell over the smoke. His smell had definitely intensified, but it didn't smell as aggressive as some Alphas. There were a few Alphas in the Corps who became pungent during a rut. Thankfully, Mike wasn't one of them. When Erwin exhaled, he watched the smoke spread through the room, leaving a haze. 

“How long will it last?”

“This one doesn't feel like it's reached a peak yet. I'm hoping it will be over tomorrow,” Mike said. Erwin nodded and rubbed his forehead with the free fingers of his cigarette hand. “If you never have one, you're lucky.” Erwin smiled. 

“It doesn't quite feel like luck,” Erwin said. In fact, he thought it was embarrassing that he was so old and still hadn't experienced a rut. 

“I'm rock hard under this table for no reason, Erwin,” Mike said. Erwin couldn't help but laugh. They were familiar enough with each other that it wasn't awkward, but it was rare that Mike was so blunt. Mike grinned when he heard Erwin laugh, and he picked up his glass. “May you never have a rut.” Erwin lifted his glass and they drank. 

They finished the first bottle before dinner, and Erwin smoked through half a tin of cigarettes. At dinner, he made his way down the stairs, definitely wobbling, paid for an extra meal, and brought their food back upstairs so Mike wouldn't have to experience the discomfort of walking with an erection. Erwin felt bad for him. For a while, Mike's erection would finally soften, and then he would shift in his seat when another surge of arousal would hit. Mike was almost incapable of eating, but he forced himself to get most of it down. 

After dinner, Erwin didn't bother taking their dirty dishes downstairs. They began working on the second bottle of whiskey and somehow ended up sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Erwin opened the second tin and lit a cigarette. 

“Did you take leave for this?” Erwin asked, exhaling smoke. 

“No,” Mike said. Erwin raised his eyebrows and looked at Mike. The room spun a little when he turned his head. They had been drinking the whiskey slowly, but it was definitely affecting Erwin more than he wanted to admit. 

“Mike,” he said, with only a slight slur. “You're going to get in so much trouble.” He dragged on his cigarette again. Mike laughed, and Erwin laughed at him laughing. 

“I don't think I've heard you say that since we were cadets,” Mike said, still laughing lightly. 

“You should've taken leave.” 

“Don't worry about it,” Mike said. “It could be worse.”

“How?” 

“Do you remember Nile's ruts?” Mike asked. Erwin nodded. He remembered the nights that Nile would stay in a cold bath all night, forehead resting on the edge of the tub. “Maybe it was good that he went to the MPs.” Erwin shrugged before taking another hit of his cigarette. 

“Maybe so,” Erwin said. “I doubt his ruts had much weight in that decision.” Erwin tried not to think of Marie, but he did. Her long, soft, dark hair. The first time he smelled her in passing. Even when she wasn't in a heat, her scent was strong, stronger than any other smell he had experienced from an Omega. Violets and fresh cream. Nile pursued Marie relentlessly. Erwin preferred to sit back and witness her existence. He could count on one hand how many times they had brushed against each other in the bar. Skin to skin contact with their hands. But he savored those moments. 

After he joined the Corps, Erwin decided that he wouldn't mate. Until he smelled one other Omega. The scent stood out even in a sea of men and women. The young man was named Josiah, and he smelled like summer grass and sweet citrus fruit. Erwin couldn't help himself from letting his eyes stray, even during a formation, towards Josiah. Josiah was only a few inches shorter, with dark hair, and eyes the color of a cloudless sky. Erwin found reasons to spend more time around Josiah. Erwin learned that Josiah had a nice laugh, and he was kind. And one night, after a late shift, Erwin was walking back to the barracks, when Josiah caught him in the hallway, and they found a place outside of the castle to steal an hour. That was the closest Erwin ever felt to a rut, but he didn't mate Josiah. He wanted to wait. When Josiah was killed three months later, he was devastated. But they hadn't been mated, and he recovered faster because of the lack of that bond. Erwin decided he wouldn't allow himself to get that close to mating an Omega ever again. There was too much loss in his life to agree to that type of heartache. 

The Survey Corps encouraged soldiers to remained unmated. Not only because of the extreme grieving process, but because when someone felt that his or her mate was threatened, it was easier to make mistakes or defy orders on the battlefield. He had maintained that lifestyle for years. But a hand was a poor substitute for another warm body. 

Erwin eyes drifted over to Mike, who was still working on the whiskey. His eyes dropped to Mike's erection, but he looked away and back at the fire. Of course, he had seen the entirety of Mike several times, but he had always ignored anything that he felt. And he definitely ignored the dreams that he had of Mike. When Erwin dreamed about Mike fucking him, he was an Omega, and Mike was his Alpha. He always presumed that it was because of their close bond and his sexual frustration. Those dreams always made him question what it was like to be an Omega. He wondered how he would smell to Alphas if he had been born an Omega. 

Erwin's eyes closed momentarily, and that's when he knew the whiskey was getting to him. Some of the dreams he had of Mike were very vivid. He could practically hear the way Mike would whisper to him about how much slick he produced. Or his smell. Erwin's eyebrows pinched together then, and he opened his eyes. 

“Mike.” 

“Hmm?” Mike turned and looked at Erwin. Erwin paused while he was trying to formulate the question. 

“Omegas smell different than Alphas,” Erwin said. Mike instantly broke into laughter, and Erwin laughed at him laughing. “Okay, wait, that's not what I meant. I mean, that we all have a smell.” Mike nodded, still laughing. 

“Yeah, we do.” 

“And it's an individual smell, no matter if you're an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega,” Erwin said. 

“What the hell, Erwin?” Mike asked, still chuckling. 

Erwin put his cigarette out in the ashtray and moved over closer to Mike. 

“Can you smell yourself, Mike?” Erwin asked. Mike stopped laughing and raised his eyebrows. 

“Smell myself?” 

“Your sense of smell is enhanced when you're in a rut,” Erwin said. “Can you smell yourself when you're in a rut?” Mike shook his head. 

“No,” Mike said. 

“Can you smell yourself at all?” 

“No.” 

“Oh,” Erwin said. His eyes dropped to Mike's neck, where his scent would be stronger. Then, his eyes raised back to Mike's again. “I want to know how I smell. Not as an Alpha, but as a person.” Mike furrowed his eyebrows then, and cleared his throat. 

“You want me to smell you?” Mike asked. 

Erwin didn't answer. Instead, he leaned over and almost pressed his nose directly to Mike's neck, where his scent gland would be. Closing his eyes, Erwin inhaled deeply. He didn't pay attention to Mike's body language, and there wasn't any verbal protest. When Erwin opened his eyes again, he instantly looked to Mike's lap. His mouth watered when he saw that Mike still had an erection. But that had been Mike's constant state for almost the entire day. So, Erwin closed his eyes again and inhaled once more. 

“Firewood,” Erwin said. “And warm cider.” He inhaled again. “And dry earth.” Erwin leaned away from Mike, and looked at his dark eyes. There was a beat of silence between them, and Erwin thought he felt his face flush. But he had drank enough whiskey, it was difficult to tell if the warmth was his own body heat. “That's how you smell. As a person.” 

When Erwin finally took the time to look at Mike's facial expression, he saw that Mike looked a little surprised, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. He actually seemed interested in what Erwin was saying. 

“What kind of cider?” Mike asked. 

“Spiced apple.” 

“Huh,” Mike said. When Mike turned his gaze back to the fire, he inhaled deeply. Swallowing, Erwin returned back to his regular sitting position. 

Mike leaned over and pressed his nose to Erwin's neck, making direct skin contact. Mike inhaled, and Erwin shuddered. He didn't have time to prepare himself for the feeling of Mike's skin on his own. And he hadn't been prepared for the brush of Mike's lips against his neck. 

“Mike-” 

“Cold rain,” Mike muttered. Erwin took a breath, and tried to make his body function normally. But the tingling in his lap would make him half-hard if he didn't calm down. “Figs.” Mike inhaled again, and Erwin curled his toes in his socks. “And honey.” Erwin was beyond controlling himself then, and he gasped when he felt Mike's breath. Mike leaned away just enough to break the skin-to-skin contact, and he smiled. “I've never smelled another Alpha like this before.” Erwin's eyelids fluttered, and he tried to maintain control. His cock had already responded though and was firming up despite his best efforts to not allow that to happen. 

Mike leaned away, and he didn't take his eyes from Erwin's face. When Erwin looked at him, he knew that Mike could see what he was thinking. 

“I've never even thought about another Alpha that way before,” Mike said. Erwin nodded, understanding. Two Alphas doing what they were doing was unusual. If it had ever been done before, Erwin had never heard of it. He guessed that it happened sometimes. It was natural for most rules to be broken. But it still felt strange, even though it felt really good to have Mike that close to him. “But I do like your smell.” Erwin bent his fingertips against the hardwood of the floor, trying to stay calm. 

“Thank you,” Erwin said. “I like yours too.” Erwin felt like the air was knocked out of him when Mike's eyes began to look him over. Mike's gaze paused in his lap, and Erwin tried to pretend that his cock wasn't hard in his pants, and everything was fine. “You're right though,” Erwin said, trying to draw Mike's eyes back to his face. Mike looked Erwin in the eye, searching for something. “Two Alphas together isn't really something that could be done.” 

“It could be done,” Mike said, grabbing the footboard of the bed and hoisting himself up from the floor. Erwin watched Mike stand, his gaze dragging from Mike's shoulders and chest down to his hard cock still straining against the fabric. Mike held out his hand to help Erwin up. “It's possible.” Erwin nodded. 

“I guess it's physically possible,” Erwin said. He took Mike's hand, and Mike pulled him up. Erwin didn't have his feet steady under him, and he almost fell back down. Mike caught him by the shirt and dragged him back up to a standing position, his hold on Erwin's hand tightening. Erwin felt the flush run from his cheeks down to his neck. 

When Erwin was on his feet again, Mike didn't immediately let go of his shirt or his hand. And he pulled Erwin closer than necessary. Erwin looked up at Mike's hazel eyes and saliva pooled in his mouth. He swallowed, and that's when Mike seemed to realize that he was still holding on. Mike let go of Erwin's shirt first, followed quickly by letting Erwin's hand go. 

“I should go back tonight,” Mike said, turning from Erwin to go to the water closet. 

“Why?” Erwin asked, not able to hide the hidden layer of desperation under the word. Mike stopped in the doorway to the water closet, and he leaned against the frame of the door. 

“There's only one bed,” Mike said, and Erwin wished Mike would turn around and look at him when he said it. 

“We've shared a bed before,” Erwin said. 

“Not during a rut, we haven't.” 

Erwin took a step forward. Then, he felt the familiar tingle of risk. Not in the same way that being involved with Omega was a risk. There was no chance of pregnancy. A mating bond might not be physically possible. Pushing forward risked changing their friendship dynamic. But Erwin was tired of dreaming. He wanted to know. 

Erwin approached Mike in the door way, grabbed his bicep and pulled. Mike allowed himself to be turned around, and Erwin saw that the color of Mike's eyes was brighter, more intense. But Erwin didn't get to look long before Mike grabbed him around his waist, pulled him forward. Erwin closed his eyes, tilted his head, and took a breath before he felt Mike's mouth on his. He opened his mouth when he felt Mike's unnaturally hot tongue on his bottom lip. 

Mike's mouth was so wet and hot that Erwin groaned. In response to the noise, Mike inhaled deeply, lifted his hands from Erwin's sides and framed Erwin's face. Erwin grabbed Mike's shirt in his fists, and Mike started walking them backwards towards the bed. 

When Erwin felt the bed against the back of his knees, he broke the kiss and noticed that he had some drool running down his chin, whether it was his own or Mike's he didn't know. But Mike was already pulling at his belt. Erwin opened his eyes and looked down. His hands went to Mike's belt, but Mike pushed his hands away. Erwin grinned and looked up at him. Mike wasn't smiling, not a hint of a grin, just burning alive with lust. 

With his belt undone, Mike unfastened his trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear. Then, he pushed Erwin's chest, and Erwin fell backwards on the bed. He lifted his head to look down just in time before Mike hit his knees and his head dipped down. He felt Mike gripping his hips, hard enough to bruise, just before he felt Mike's mouth around the tip of his cock. 

A gasp caught in Erwin's throat, and he threw his head back against the mattress, failing to breathe while Mike's hot mouth gently sucked. Erwin reached down, pushing his fingers into Mike's hair, and he finally gasped for air. 

“Fucking-” Erwin breathed. He didn't even know what he was trying to say because Mike's mouth had slid farther down around him. A shudder ran from Erwin's shoulders, through his stomach, down to his toes, which curled in his socks when Mike pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock firmly and licked up. Erwin was still slightly trapped by his trousers being around his knees, but he tried to buck into Mike's mouth anyway. The grip around his hips tightened, and Mike sank to Erwin's base, swallowing around his tip. “Mike-” Erwin pulled Mike's hair tightly in his fist and that only seemed to encourage him. 

Erwin's eyelids squeezed shut tighter, the heat gathering in his stomach, his knees trembling uncontrollably. And when Mike tenderly cupped Erwin's balls, lightly squeezing, rubbing them together, Erwin's back arched so hard that when he briefly opened his eyes, he could see the opposite side of the room. When Mike dragged his tongue up the underside of his cock again, Erwin could feel the pool of Mike's saliva forming around his cock. 

Mike took his mouth from Erwin's cock, took his hand from Erwin's balls, and put two fingers in his mouth, slicking them up. Erwin's relaxed on the bed again, quivering so hard with he exhaled that the bed shook. 

“Mike-” 

“Come in my mouth,” Mike said. The groan that surfaced from Erwin's chest did finally make him grin. Mike put his mouth back to Erwin's cock, sucking the head into his mouth, before he put the two slicked fingers between Erwin's cheeks. Erwin tried to accommodate by spreading his legs further and he couldn't. Mike pressed through anyway, pressing the two fingers to Erwin's entrance. 

Erwin bit his bottom lip, took his hand from Mike's hair, threw his arm over his mouth. He had been holding the sounds down, but couldn't anymore. He moaned into the crook of his arm, and then bit his skin, trying to muffle the noise. But feeling those two slick fingers against his hole, made the entire room feel hotter. When Mike sank his mouth back down on Erwin's cock, to the base, and started sucking, Erwin's eyes opened with surprise just before he felt all of the heat that had collected release, and he came, eyes rolling back into his head before he closed them again and bit the skin of his arm until it hurt. The sound that came from his chest couldn't have been called a moan because it was more of a high, broken whine. 

When he felt his knot swelling in Mike's mouth, Erwin hoped that he would stay down there while it was full. But Mike didn't. He took his mouth from Erwin, and the sensitivity was so strong that even the air around his knot made his cock twitch. 

Erwin opened his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. He watched Mike take off his shirt. Mike wrapped his shirt around Erwin's cock, and understanding, Erwin reached down and held his knot with the fabric. It was too sensitive to just leave it uncovered, but Mike wanted something else. Erwin laid his head back down on the bed when he felt Mike pulling his trousers off the rest of the way. Then, he rested while he heard Mike pulling on his own belt and the following sounds of clothing being shed. Erwin wished that he had thought to pull off his own shirt since it suddenly felt like it was strangling him despite being half-way unbuttoned. 

Mike's hands were on his skin, gently pushing him, directing him to roll over. Erwin followed the motion and carefully held onto his knot while he rolled over, face down into the mattress. He felt Mike push his legs apart. Erwin realized that he never realized how rough Mike's hands were. 

At first, laying with his hand under himself, holding onto his knot, was uncomfortable, but Mike helped up him on the bed farther, and Erwin bent his knees under himself, still holding Mike's shirt around his knot. He felt Mike spread him open, and then he heard Mike spit. But it wasn't just spit. Mike had held Erwin come in his mouth and spit it out on his entrance, soaking his hole in come and spit. Erwin turned his head on the bed to face to the side, and his eyebrows furrowed. Then, he felt Mike's tongue against his opening, spreading everything around. Erwin groaned, surprised and trembling on his knees so hard that he thought they would fall out from under him. His knot swelled harder in his hand, and even though he had already come once, he felt the tip of his cock weeping heavily. 

Mike slipped his middle finger inside of Erwin and brushed against Erwin's prostate with the pad of his finger. Erwin's knees gave out, and he thought he would fall to the mattress. But one of Mike's arms wrapped around him before he hit the bed. If he had hit the mattress, he knew how much the impact would hurt his knot. 

“Roll over on your side,” Mike said. He took his finger from Erwin carefully, not pulling out too fast. Erwin allowed Mike to take off his shirt, direct him to his side on the mattress, and then Mike pulled one of Erwin's knees up, spreading his cheeks again. 

Erwin's head was swimming, and when he opened his eyes, the room looked fuzzy. His knot was still swollen in his hand, cock still hard even though he had come so much earlier. 

“You're alright,” Mike whispered against his neck. He felt Mike's finger against his opening again, and Erwin pressed down into it, asking for more. Mike pushed the single finger back in, and Erwin sighed, grinding down against Mike's hand. He closed his eyes, mouth gaping while he breathed heavily, and he chased the feeling of Mike's finger against his prostate. Mike pulled him closer, and Erwin felt Mike's bare cock, hard against his back, leaving a trail of precome against his skin. Everything felt slower, warm instead of hot.

“Fuck me,” Erwin barely whispered. 

“I'm going to,” Mike said against his neck. Then, Mike pressed his tongue against Erwin's skin there and licked up his scent gland. Erwin shuddered so hard that drool leaked from the corner of his open mouth. That's when Mike added a second finger, and Erwin pressed down harder into his hand. 

“Knot me,” Erwin begged into the bed sheets. 

“That will hurt,” Mike grazed his teeth against the skin of Erwin's neck. 

“Do it.” 

Mike added a third finger as soon as his could, and the fullness, the thickness of Mike's fingers made Erwin burn. His cock wouldn't soften. His knot wouldn't go down, and it was making him delirious, more pliable. 

When he felt the tip of Mike's cock against his opening, Erwin tried to press down onto it. 

“Slow down for me,” Mike whispered. Erwin closed his dry mouth. He swallowed and arched against Mike. He felt the tip push against him, and Erwin met it. 

Mike grabbed a handful of Erwin's hair and growled into Erwin's back when he pushed the tip inside. He wanted to wait, to adjust to the feeling of Erwin tight around him, but Erwin pushed down to the hilt, not willing to wait. Mike groaned into Erwin's skin, and he bit down, from reflex. Erwin tensed, and stopped suddenly, not breathing, not making a sound. Mike took his teeth from Erwin's back, and he opened his eyes. It would bruise, but it didn't bleed. 

When he felt Mike release his teeth, Erwin pulled his hips forward, slowly feeling Mike's cock pull out of him, before he sank down again. 

“Mike.” 

He felt Mike's hand against his hip, wrapping around, and Mike pushed the shirt away from Erwin's cock. Mike wrapped his hand around Erwin's knot and squeezed. 

“Fuck yourself,” Mike breathed against Erwin's back. Erwin's cock leaked onto the sheets every time that Mike squeezed, and he started a slow rhythm. With every groan or sigh that Mike breathed against his back, Erwin increased the pace. It was only a few moments before Mike's hips started moving with him, skin slapping when they met. The rhythm became irregular along with Mike's gasps for air. 

Erwin pressed back against Mike's cock, and he felt Mike's knot swelling. When that happened, Erwin went still, wanting to feel it when it was full. But then, Mike held Erwin in place and thrusted into him harder, hitting Erwin's prostate with every motion. Erwin felt another orgasm building in his stomach, and he came again, soaking the sheets under him, his knot swelling harder in Mike's hand. Suddenly, Mike stopped, shuddered against him, bit Erwin's shoulder and groaned against the skin. Erwin felt Mike's knot swell in him, and it burned hotter than anything he had ever felt while he felt Mike fill him up with come. 

They froze for a few moment, trembling against each other, holding their breath. When Mike took another breath, Erwin exhaled, and they sagged against the bed. Mike squeezed Erwin's knot again, and Erwin thought he would pass out. He opened his eyes, reached down, and gently pushed at Mike's hand. Mike let go, and Erwin wrapped Mike's shirt around his knot again, holding it with the fabric. 

His vision was blurred, and he tried to focus on catching his breath. Mike began planting kisses against the back of his neck, nuzzling into his undercut, and Erwin closed his eyes. When Mike wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, Erwin leaned back into him. Mike's knot swelled again, and Erwin hissed slightly. The pain wasn't unbearable, but his body wasn't built like an Omega's. He wasn't supposed to stretch that easily. And whatever lubrication had happened earlier had dried. 

“Try and relax,” Mike whispered to him. “Feel it start in your toes.” Mike waited, and Erwin nodded. His own knot was aching, and he just wanted it to end. “It's starting in your toes, and now your ankles are relaxed.” Erwin stretched his ankles, flexed the muscles there, relaxed them. “Your calves.” Stretch, flex, relax. Mike's hand stroked against one of Erwin's thighs and squeezed. Stretch, flex, relax. Erwin's hips were next. It was more difficult. The pain had subsided, but when he relaxed, he noticed some of the pain subsided. 

Finally, Erwin felt his knot start to release, and the relief was so intense that he sighed, a gentle smile spreading his lips. He let go of his cock, liked the feeling of himself going soft while he was still wrapped in Mike's shirt. 

Sleep started pulling at Erwin before Mike's knot even began to release. He felt Mike's breath against the skin of his back, and he followed Mike's breathing pattern. 

“Erwin.” 

“Hmm.” 

“I told you I had never thought of another Alpha this way before,” Mike said. Erwin's ears perked up, listening. “I lied to you.” Barely, Erwin opened his eyes and looked at the bed sheets. “I've thought of it.” 

The pain began to ease, and Erwin realized that Mike's knot was releasing. Erwin reached around, found Mike's hand and laced their fingers together. 

When he closed his eyes again, Erwin exhaled. He smiled. 

“How dare you lie to me on my birthday,” Erwin said lightly. He felt Mike chuckle against him.


End file.
